1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of yo-yos, and more particularly to a yo-yo which includes a miniature ball bearing in combination with a unique hub structure and peripheral weighting of the yo-yo for enhanced performance.
2. Prior Art
Yo-yos have remained popular as an amusement toy for well over a century. A very early patent invented by Weber in U.S. Pat. No. 179,377 discloses one of the earliest of these entertainment devices. Another early yo-yo patent which also serves as a spinning top is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,022 invented by Spencer et al.
Yo-yos under the trademark DUNCAN have also been popular for almost a half century. One such patent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,443 teaching a yo-yo with a maximum weight distribution at the outer periphery of the yo-yo body. A more recent Duncan invention having an improved axle and insert retainer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,686.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,547, Amaral has invented a high performance yo-yo with extended "sleep" features for extended trick performing time as therein disclosed. This is accomplished by a uniquely configured central spool which is mounted for free rotation on an axle active in a fashion similar to a ball bearing due to its low friction polymeric material. Kuhn, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,361, teaches very complex hub/bearing/thread adjusters for enhanced spinning operation and infinite gap adjustment.
The present invention provides a unique ball bearing hub structure and uniquely peripherally weighted yo-yo halves for an improved yo-yo which performs the "sleep" operation, quickly responds in retrieval movement and is generally smoother and having longer rotational inertia features than other designs known to applicant.